


Régner dans l'ombre

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) IronFrost. Suite à l'attaque de New-York, Loki est enfermé chez les Avengers. C'est alors que Tony lui rend une petite visite qui met à jour quelques secrets enfouis...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Régner dans l'ombre

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : ensemble  
> Créature : vampire  
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Il avait perdu le fil du temps depuis des jours déjà. Depuis quand était-il enfermé ici ? Les heures se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Quand allaient-ils le libérer ? Même s'ils le voulaient, ils ne pourraient pas le garder éternellement captif, ils seraient obligés de le relâcher à un moment ou un autre. Après tout, il vivrait plus longtemps qu'eux. Le léger claquement de pas sur le sol le sortit de ses pensées et toute son attention se dirigea vers le nouveau venu.

— Tiens, tiens, tiens. Iron Man me rend une petite visite, plaisanta Loki de sa voix de velours. Que me vaut cet honneur ? 

L'intéressé s'avança tranquillement vers la cellule de verre, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques pas de la porte close.

— Je viens seulement vérifier que mon prisonnier ne s'échappe pas, répondit-il sur le même ton, un sourire un coin.

— Comme tu peux le constater, je suis toujours là.

— Tu m'en vois ravi.

Il semblait réellement l'être, ce qui surprit le dieu, sans qu'il ne le laisse transparaître pour autant. Le plus naturellement du monde, le génie fit le tour de sa prison jusqu'au tableau de contrôle. Sans le quitter des yeux, il pressa le bouton qui ouvrit la porte. Loki était de plus en plus décontenancé et il ne cherchait plus à le cacher. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte, il observa le super-héros s'approcher et pénétrer dans la cellule, qui se referma juste derrière lui. Il était enfermé, avec lui. Tout proche de lui. 

— Qu'est-ce que...

— Plus la peine de te cacher, Loki, l'interrompit Tony. Personne ne sait que je suis ici, il n'y aucune caméra. Rien que toi et moi. 

Le dieu ne répondit rien, intrigué par l'audace - la stupidité ? - du mortel. 

— Je sais ce que tu caches dans cette jolie bouche.

Ses yeux foncés tombèrent sur ses lèvres et il dut mobiliser toutes ses forces pour ne pas se les mordre. 

— Ah vraiment ? répondit-il à la place. Et que cache-t-elle ?

— Inutile de jouer les innocents, ça ne te va pas du tout.

D'un geste rapide, il s'empara de sa mâchoire et pressa entre ses doigts les joues du dieu.

— C'est donc pour cela que l'ombre te sied si bien, roucoula-t-il entre ses dents. Un vampire... Fascinant.

Loki esquissa un sourire, d'où deux canines particulièrement aiguisées apparurent.

— Je suis plein de surprises, Anthony.

Avec une fluidité inhumaine, il s'éclipsa de l'emprise que l'humain avait sur lui et inversa les rôles, ses longs doigts pâles effleurant sa nuque, son pouce l'obligeant à pencher la tête de côté. 

— Que dirais-tu de les partager avec moi ? Rien que toi et moi, régnant ensemble dans l'ombre. N'est-ce pas tentant ? Bien sûr, si tu veux continuer de rester dans la lumière, il va te falloir investir dans des lunettes de soleil, minauda-t-il, sa bouche caressant la chair fine de sa gorge. 

— Pour quoi crois-tu que je suis descendu jusqu'ici et me suis enfermé avec toi ? Je n'avais aucune intention de jouer aux cartes.

Le sourire de Loki s'intensifia encore davantage. Décidément, ce mortel était bien différent des autres. Et bien plus intéressant aussi. Il allait adorer passer son éternité à ses côtés. Sa peau était chaude tout contre ses lèvres, aussi, il y planta les crocs avec un frisson de plaisir, goûtant le sang sur sa langue. Il était à lui désormais. Rien qu'à lui.


End file.
